objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dobjects 1x01
Note: DO NOT VOTE ON ANY OF THE EPISODES I don't like reading any of this anymore, and the intro is rubbish The Hellzone Begins Speaker: Alrighty then, let the first contest begin! Danananana Jump up high, jump up high! Jump for the dumb objects! Dobjects! Reach the sky, reach the sky! And dance for the dumb objects! Dobjects! Speaker: That was a great intro Cola bottle: sounded like cringe Speaker: Shut up!, anyway, the first contest is to cross this 500 mile desert, the last team to make it is up for elimination! GO! Glassy: I know what we can do, we can use car! He's a vehicle, so he'll do fine Crayon: great idea! Say glassy, would you like to be the second in command for the team? Glassy: obviously Cheeseburger: so now the mean girl is 2nd IC? Fork: huh? Cheeseburger: in command! Fork: OH! The red rovers get into car, flaggy and Jupiter fly their way 1 Ball: don't worry guys, hop onto me, we can roll our way there Wheely: but you're not as fast as car Splodge: let's just get on wheely the blue beavers hops onto 1 ball Wheely: try not to get dust in your eyes! Haha 1 ball: that's impossible! Wheely: which makes it funny! Speaker: Hah, teleportation, I love cheating, oh wait, I'm not a contestant... Guitar: hey, guys, I think we're pressuring car a bit too much Glassy: just, shush, k? Fork: hey, guitar has a point, car doesn't have an infinite petrol supply Crayon: 1. Car is electric, 2. We'll just change that! Crayon plugs in an electric recipient Cheeseburger: what does that do? Glassy: it collects air, and turns it into electric! Cheeseburger: kids and their sci-fi stuff. Car: Honk Wheely: door, can you see the red rovers? Door: not yet DVD: great, just great! It's nearly dusk, and were not close yet Cola bottle: you bet that's bad, I don't even have legs! Beef: quit the yelling! I'm trying to get some sleep Splodge: wait beef, how can you... Oh, never mind Door: hey, look, there's the moon! Beef: see, splodge, this is why I'm trying to get some sleep, it's 9:55 and no sleep dust is building up yet! Splodge: i get you, beef, I get you! Crayon: ok, you three at the back, its 10:00, so you have the right to take a nap Fork and Guitar instantly fall asleep Crayon: that was quick Car: beep Flaggy: has anyone noticed me yet, maybe not Jupiter: but I'm noticing you, even though I'm in space Flaggy: *sigh*, we'll have to get you down to earth then Cola Bottle: hey, wheely, why is door at the top and not me! Wheely: because door is the tallest, she'll be able to see the red rovers from her view, so we'll know if were close Cola bottle: but I have no legs! I should be stabilized at the top, sitting on bricky Wheely: 1. Bricky might be a brick, but she's not a stable platform, and 2. You're not as loyal as door! Cola bottle: grr cola knocks off wheely, shaking everyone DVD: WHEELY!!!!!!! Wheely: woah, woah, wahgh, guys, make room for me, you can't use your leader! Splodge! Your now 2nd in command! Splodge: thanks wheely, anyway, guys, grab wheely before she gets dizzy! Splodge, DVD and Beef, grab on and pull wheely back to saftey Wheely: thanks guys, but I think I'm gonna-- *BLEUGH!* DVD: cola, you make her sick Cola: she deserved it! Fork: Yawn are we close? Glassy: just about 50 minutes Crayon: and were doing a mile a minute, so, 50 miles Fork: k Door: GUYS, I CAN SEE THE OTHER TEAM!!!!!!!!! Wheely: right guys, cough, let's get moving, 1 ball, doing ok? 1 ball: yeah! Doing fine! Speaker: oh, oh, here they come! Glassy + Wheely: GUYS, keep going, only a few more yards! Crayon + 1 ball: I'm doing my best, I'm doing my best! Zoom! Speaker: and the red rovers win!, blue beavers, your up for elimination! Wheely: well, guys, even though we lost, we tried our-- faints So voters, vote one of the blue beavers off, there is: Wheely Splodge DVD 1 ball Door Bricky Beef And cola bottle Voting ends 22nd of February 2018, votes after that date will not be counted! The hellzone begins Written by: South Carolina mapping Inspirations: BFDI, inanimate insanity, object overload The end! Medicine: Oh, it's nothing, just that wheely's a bit sick, give her a couple of days Splodge: ok, let's hope this works. Category:Dobjects